Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times 0.6 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{20} \times 100\% = -10\%$ $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times 100\% = -75\%$ $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times -75\% \times 60\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times -75\% \times 60\% = 4.5 \% $